


Not Alone

by songinthestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Family, Father and Son feels, Gen, Mention of Character Death, so many feels, sort of sequel to Hymn for the Missing, spoilers for chapter 414
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songinthestars/pseuds/songinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember, Natsu, you're never alone, I'll be with you forever. Sort of sequel to Hymn for the Missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally, I wasn’t going to write this. Hymn for the Missing was supposed to be completely standalone. But then, Chapter 414 happened, and this was just begging to be written. So, consider this a sort of sequel to Hymn for the Missing. Also, some spoilers for Chapter 414.

Not Alone

_Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?  
_______________________________________________________________________________

I’ve asked myself these kinds of questions every day since you left. I always thought that when I found the answers to my questions, when I finally found you, I’d be ecstatic. I never thought that we’d be reunited like _this._ How could I ever imagine that the first time that I see you after years of searching would also be my last?

You said the days you spent with me were your happiest, right? Then, don’t leave me! Let’s spend more days together! And, besides, if we’re together, there’s nothing we can’t beat, right? D-don’t leave me. I need you here. With me. I can’t be alone again.

**_You’re not alone, Natsu._ **

I-Igneel?

**_You are not alone. Our time together may be ending, but you aren’t alone. You’ve made such wonderful friends who’ll be there for you no matter what. I am so proud of the man you’ve become, Natsu. I need you to live on for me. You can’t let this destroy you. All living things die eventually, son. It’s my time, now, and I have no regrets. Everything I’ve done has been to protect you. It’s okay to cry, but I need you to know and remember that I will always be in your heart. I love you forever...my son._ **

I can feel the tears streaming down my face, not knowing what else to do but cry. My father…I had finally found him…we were finally reunited only for him to be ripped away from me in an instant. The pain in my heart feels too heavy to bear. It feels like the world is crumbling around me. He’s gone. My father is gone.

In my pain, I almost forget what Dad told me. I’ve still got people to live for, people who need me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

_It’s always more fun when we’re together!_

_Aye, sir!_

_You wanna fight, flame-brain?!_

_Being alive...is a sign of strength!  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Fairy Tail. I still have my nakama. I’m not alone, just like Igneel said. How could I think of giving up? Giving up isn’t even an option for a Fairy Tail mage. I’ll just pay that dragon bastard back one hundred times over! Even though it hurts, I gotta keep going. But, I just wanna say one thing, Dad.

**Thank you for loving me.  
_______________________________________________________________________________**

**_I am with you_ **

**_I will carry you through it all_ **

**_I won’t leave you, I will catch you_ **

**_When you feel like letting go_ **

**_Cause you’re not, you’re not alone_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing* This was a painful thing to write. But it was begging to be written, and my muse refuses to be denied. Hope you enjoyed (and cried. I know I did). Bonus points to anyone who gets the subtle reference at the end.


End file.
